Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to methods, systems, and software for managing fantasy sports leagues.
Description of Related Art
Existing fantasy sports leagues applications provide no ability to make changes to rosters in real time. The present invention provides a manner in which to incorporate such abilities that is both technically enabled and useful in the context of league rules and scoring.